Three Children, Two Deaths, One Story
by Miabia100
Summary: "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID IT!" I shouted to the lone branches that swayed with the cold wind. But as I expected there was no response. For I was alone. Yet again. (READER INSERT NO PAIRING)


Three Children, Two Deaths, One Story

(Reader x Hetalia)

This is another piece for the 'Innumerable themes' from 'House of Hetalia'

This is number 99

WARNING! _**Very**_ dark; please enjoy at your own risk….

_**LINK TO SONG! Please listen to it so that you can understand the feelings needed for this story. Thanks **_

_**LINK: /cosimo-fogg/floating-around**_

_I couldn't help but watch as my eyes darted back and forth around the dark forest. _

_It was nightfall and all that I could hear was the sound of silence. A horrifying sound indeed._

_The sound of their shrieks had silenced long ago but I could still feel the vibrating from within my ears as I paced back and forth in the cold night of November._

_I glared at the tall human like trees around us._

"_YOU DID THIS! YOU DID IT!" I shouted to the lone branches that swayed with the cold wind._

_But as I expected there was no response._

_For I was alone._

_Yet again._

_**Reader pov-**_

"Big schwester?" I sighed and turned around to see my little sister, Lili.

"Yes, Lili what is it?" Her small hands went up to her chubby cheeks as she smiled wide.

"Do you think we could go to the park? This afternoon?" I looked over to my other sibling, Vash. He was slightly older then Lili but only by five years.

"Only if Vash says he wants to, don't force him ok." I threw her a small smile as she pranced over to her older brother, short hair bouncing.

Knowing full well that he'd eventually say yes, _especially_ if it was to Lili.

I went over to the small kitchen, which I considered my sanctuary since we barely had any money to spend on luxuries, with me being the only working family member. Especially with women's rights really coming into play in the year 1974.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some cold meats to put on some of our sandwiches. Opened a few varieties of cheeses knowing that Vash would begin to cry without his favorite toppings.

"Now lets see….I could add some (f/m) with some (f/t) and (f/s) to go for flavor." I nodded to myself as I grabbed my top favorites and stuffed them in a brown basket.

"Lili should be ok as long as Vash is happy." I smiled slightly and walked over to the two children sitting on the floor by the radio.

"Whats happening on the news?" two pairs of green eyes looked up to my (e/c) in confusion.

"What news? We're listening to the channel that talks about spooky stuff schwester." Vash spoke simply.

"Is that so. What did I tell you about letting Lili hear that stuff, she gets frightened easily." I sighed before looking over to the youngen.

"Lili are you alright?" She looked down before getting up and walking over to Vash landing into his lap.

"As long as I have big Bruder I'll be fine." I sighed again and went over to turn off the small blue radio.

"That's enough stories for today. Lets head to the park for lunch." I watched as both of their heads bounced up in pure happiness.

You could make kids so happy with just the thought of play.

"YAY! Thank you schwester! Can I hold the basket?" Lili yelled gleefully.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat kiddo." She snatched the basket away and grabbed onto Vash's hand.

"Come on big bruder! Lets go and pick a good spot!" I watched as the two dashed off into the gated park.

"Well I might as well let them have their fun." I giggled to myself as I followed behind them at a much slower pace.

Getting deeper into the park was not on my to do list. We had just finished eating a little over an hour ago and I had let the kids run off by the large trees to play for a little bit before we left for home.

"God, why did I let them go without me watching…!" I growled as I thought of the seven and twelve year old.

"Vash was capable right?." He was very well informed for his age so I expected a little more from him then what the average twelve year old would have.

"Calm your nerves (f/n) I'm sure they're fine, just take deep breaths…..deep breaths.." I tried to inhale the chilling air but nothing seemed to help.

I looked up to the sky only to see that it was sunset.

That meant that if I didn't find them soon…then…STOP (F/N)! Don't you dare go there!" I shouted to my horrible thoughts trying to grasp a hold of myself.

I was walking over a few rocks when what sounded like giggling echoed through my ears.

My eyes widen and I ran towards what sounded like Lili.

"HELLO! LILLI! VASH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted into the thin air.

"PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME!" I was starting to lose it again and those morbid thoughts began once more.

What if they got into an accident? What if they were kidnapped?

I shook my head once more before traveling deeper into the unknown territory.

The giggling had grown louder.

I tracked my way around more trees and bushes when I had finally made it to a clearing. At this point it was nightfall and the trees looked like towering men waiting for a moment to pounce.

I looked away quickly when I saw two golden blonde heads sticking out from the green and black vegetation.

"Lili….Vash….? Is that you?" I slowly began to walk over to the two people I had been looking for the most.

They turned in unison.

"Ja?" I smiled before running over to the two.

"I've been so worried! Lets go home now." I grabbed both of their arms as I tried to more out of the forest.

But they wouldn't budge.

"What is it guys. Now is not the time, it is late." I frowned, as they just looked straight into me.

"What?" Vash yanked his arm from my grasp.

"Did you really care for us?" I was confused.

"What do you mean Vash? Of course I care for you. And Lili!" He was wasting time and it was getting later by the second.

"No you don't, there are so many opportunities for you to just disappear, we know that you wanted the leave us, being a single sibling having to take care of us is a heavy burden." This time Lilli's dull green eyes looked into mine.

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted making my voice echo.

They both ignored me, giving the response of 'tch I knew it.' Without actually saying it but I felt it

I was about to grab their arms yet again when Vash said something that frightened me.

"Remember when we would tell you about the man in the window?" I was shocked, what man!?

"Yeah, the man with the weird proportions? He was as tall as a house and as white as the driven snow." I raked my mind for what he was talking about.

One thing came to mind.

A few months prier to today Vash and Lilli had been un able to sleep and would bunk with me for about two weeks straight. It stopped all of a sudden and everything resided like normal.

For the most part.

The two began listening to the horror channel on the radio as well as draw disturbing images.

It was me, Lili, Vash, and another person whom I could not point out.

I was taken out of my thoughts with Lili's voice.

She had a beautiful voice when she sang but this…..what she was singing now…

**scared** me.

The way her voice portrayed that of the wind.

My body was frozen in fear.

"Slender man, slender man, all the children try to run.

Slender man, slender man, to him it's part of the fun.

Slender man, slender man, dressed in darkest suit and tie.

Slender man, slender man, you most certainly will die."

She paused.

I took this moment to look over to Vash.

"He's here." The coldness in his voice was enough to make a grown man cry.

"W-Who's here?" They both smiled up to the trees as the wind seemed to move unnaturally fast.

As the wind began to pick up so did Lilli's singing.

And with each note the sounds in the woods would get louder and louder.

"Slender man, slender man, his branching arms are for collecting."

I looked over to the ground.

It was trembling.

I screamed.

Vash soon joined into the singing making the song echo even louder giving it a fearful sound.

"Slender man, slender man, his face is empty of expressing.

Slender man, slender man, he wont you say goodbye.

Slender man, slender man, you most certainly will die."

At this point the howling of the wind began to sound like a women crying.

The loud noises started to sound like heavy footsteps.

I was frozen once again as the children just sang louder.

"Slender man, slender man, sometimes hums a lowly drone.

Slender man, slender man, he will wander 'round your home.

Slender man, slender man, blends in well within the trees."

I noticed as the trees began to give an odd bend. Almost looking like… arms and legs, they bent up and down unnaturally.

The children's voices sped up slightly reaching insane speeds.

"Slender man, slender man, in the fog he's hard to see.

Slender man, slender man, dressed in darkest suit and tie.

Slender man, slender man, you most certainly will die.~"

The singing had stopped but the echo's continued on leaving me completely spooked.

I looked up just in time to see _**IT**_ in the flesh.

For it had no face, for it had no expression, for it was pure evil.

I screamed and blacked out.

When I came to I was in a white hospital bed covered in cords and bandages.

"W-what? Where am I?" I looked around the vacant room in fear.

The next few minutes went into a haze.

I stared blankly into the window, which showed protruding moonlight.

Why do I feel like….I should be sad….or at least worried….

I couldn't place my finger on it; the past few days were white spots that needed to be filled.

"Hello? (f/n) how are you?" I looked up to see a man in a lab coat. He must be a doctor.

"Yes. Hello." He smiled sadly to me.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No, did something bad happen?" He frowned.

"Yes, something odd happened to you. A farmer who presumed you to be dead found you outside of the forest late last night. Do you know how you might have gotten there?" I frowned.

"No…..I don't remember anything…just that I'm twenty years old and that I have two younger siblings nam-" My eyes widened as I thought of my little bother and sister.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? HAVE YOU SEEN LILI AND VASH!?" The doctor's frown deepened.

"Who is Vash and Lili?" I let my eyes dart all about as I tried to clam down.

"My baby brother and sister! Where are they!?" I yelled.

"Please calm down Ms. (l/n) I'm sure they are fine, just lay back down and get some re-" I pushed him away and yanked the cords from my arms.

"NO! I have to find them!" I screeched before heading to the one story window.

Jumping out I started to run back to that demonic forest.

Each tree would frighten me, and the fact that it was night made it worse.

I couldn't help but watch as my eyes darted back and forth around the dark forest.

It was nightfall and all that I could hear was the sound of silence. A horrifying sound indeed.

The sound of their shrieks had silenced long ago but I could still feel the vibrating from within my ears as I paced back and forth in the cold night of November.

I glared at the tall human like trees around me.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU DID IT!" I shouted to the lone branches that swayed with the cold wind.

But as I expected there was no response.

For I was alone.

Yet again.

I'm sorry Lili and Vash.

I glared up to the sky just hopping to catch a glimpse of the demon that bewitched and stole my siblings.

He'll be back, he always comes back to make sure that no one lives to tell their tale.

**I am no exception.**

**End?**


End file.
